


Back to the Minutemen

by BitterSweetTeller



Category: Minutemen (2008)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fractured Time, High School, Quite Some Drama, Science Fiction, Time Skips, Time Travel, established relationships - Freeform, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: When the past and the future at Summerton gets fractured more than ever before? Virgil and Stephanie have to time travel together to help save everything. It's a roller coaster ride you'd have to read to believe.A sequel to the Disney Channel movie Minutemen.
Relationships: Charlie Tuttle/Jeanette, Virgil Fox/Stephanie Jameson





	1. Deja Vu Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to the Future, Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765303) by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale.. 



> If you haven't seen or read about the 2008 movie Minutemen? Please do before reading this fanfiction.
> 
> It'll make more sense this way...since this is a sequel to that movie that starts with a somewhat alternate take of the ending of that movie.
> 
> For reading about it? I recommend the main wiki or the Disney Channel wiki/fandom site.

_ Prologue _

In the school library...

Stephanie says, "I said my boyfriend is a lying cheesebrain."

Derek starts to say, "Steph? Come on..."

Stephanie gets teary eyed.

She puts her hands over her forehead, looking down.

Stephanie mutters under her breath, "Derek? Hard sniffle. You...you plan on cutting practice early to kiss Jocelyn. What more can you say?"

Derek looks real stunned.

The three other jocks with Derek look kind of spooked.

They back away to give Derek privacy with Stephanie.

Derek can't help but ask, "h...how did you know I was...?"

Stephanie concludes, "I don't know! I have a headache! Hard sniffle! I'm trying to study. Just please...go."

Virgil, Charlie, and Zeke look wide eyed at what just happened.

With mixed feelings... They're a little teary eyed.

Derek looks in complete disbelief at Stephanie for a second. He's shaking his head.

Derek gets teary eyed.

Derek starts to storm off. The three other jocks follow him.

Virgil and Charlie try hard not to laugh. Zeke laughs a little at Derek.

Derek glares warningly at Zeke.

Derek mutters under his breath, "nice outfits, bozos. It's the closest you're getting to luxury."

Virgil, Charlie, and Zeke glare warningly at him.

Zeke has his fists clenched.

Derek starts to storm off with the three jocks.

Suddenly... Virgil stands in front of them.

Virgil coldly says, "hey Derek: Have fun with Jocelyn."

Derek tensely asks, "what: Did you tell on me, Virgil?!"

He's about to tackle him.

But... Zeke keeps him at arm's length from Virgil.

Kind of all too casually... Charlie points out, "you don't want to do that, Derek. He would stop you first, and that's putting it in minor words."

Derek and Zeke keep angrily glaring at each other.

But... Derek backs off some.

Virgil says to Derek, "oh, I don't know. I didn't even have to tell Stephanie. I just figure you're both so good with lipstick...you'd make a perfect match."

Virgil coldly smirks.

Zeke adds, "nice!"

Zeke and Charlie laugh loudly at Derek.

Derek scoffs loudly.

Derek tries hard to keep calm. He forces a smile.

Derek says, "you were always going to be a dork anyways, Virgil."

Virgil coldly adds, "and you were always going to be a jerk, Derek. Have a nice life."

Derek shoves his shoulder into Virgil's shoulder.

He storms off with the other three jocks.

Charlie checks in concern, "you okay, Virgil?"

Virgil insists, "yeah. I...I will be. Thanks Charlie."

Charlie, Virgil, and Zeke smile a little knowingly to each other.

Zeke sincerely adds, "that was great, Virgil. You really stepped up."

Virgil adds, "thanks Zeke."

Then... Virgil notices Stephanie still sitting a few tables away.

She's been crying to herself.

Virgil, Charlie, and Zeke gulp very nervously.

Virgil says, "I...I'm going to talk to Stephanie."

Almost at the same time... Zeke and Charlie say, "good luck."

Charlie puts a sympathetic hand on Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil nods to him and Zeke.

They smile a little back to him.

Virgil takes a nervous breath.

Then... He walks over to Stephanie.

Virgil whispers, "Steph? Derek is gone. I'm here."

Stephanie kind of slowly looks up.

She turns around.

And... She sees Virgil standing there.

Stephanie nervously says, "ohh. H...hey Virgil."

Virgil says, "hey. Have...have you seen me here before?"

They both smile awkwardly a little.

The teariness in Charlie's and Zeke's eyes starts to kind of slowly dry up.

Zeke smiles some at two certain ladies from his past in the earlier timeline.

Zeke adds, "ladies."

The last school bell of the day rings.

While Charlie has his kind of awkward moment with Jeanette...

Stephanie realizes, "you know... I really think I have. Sniffle. Charlie would call it déjà vu."

The teariness in Stephanie's and Virgil's eyes starts to slowly dry up.

Virgil lightly figures, "aw. And, I was going to talk about rehearsing for a school play on time travel."

They both look amused.

Stephanie chuckles.

Stephanie points out, "no. You're not rehearsing a play...Snowsuit Guys."

Virgil nervously laughs.

They both smile knowingly.

Stephanie continues, "we talked today of pencils and something about flagpoles...I think. Very faint chuckle. I...I'm sorry Virgil. I'm still trying to sort through all the slides. Is it Snowsuit Guys or Minutemen?"

They both chuckle a little.

Stephanie puts her hands over her forehead.

She groans hard a little.

Flashes go by in her head:

From the first time around of that day in the school library talking to Virgil...to chants of Minutemen and the Minutemen starting to head together for the black hole.

Virgil checks in concern, "are you going to be okay, Steph?"

More lightly... Stephanie adds, "I am going to be now. You're always here for me."

They both smile.

Virgil adds, "yes, I am. S-Rock. Are...are we still at a good weird?"

Stephanie starts to get up.

Stephanie laughs.

She starts to head out with her handbag and her books.

Stephanie suggests, "tell me what you're really "rehearsing" for, and I'll tell you. V-Rock."

Virgil laughs.

Virgil adds, "okay. I will."

He follows Stephanie out of the school library.

What they didn't notice...is Derek pretending to read the newspaper at a table across from Stephanie's.

He snuck back into the school library alone to spy on Virgil while he, Zeke, and Charlie weren't looking at the library school entrance.

Derek thinks to himself, "so...the king of the dorks and Charlie made a time machine. He steals my girl... Hard sniffle! ...and now I'm going to steal a lot more back from him."

Derek angrily glares toward Virgil and Stephanie.

He thinks back to the previous timeline with the school dance.

And... He remembers more lightly asking Virgil:

Dude? Don't tell me you're going to try to steal my girl.

We're friends. I mean...buddies don't do that to each other.

Derek leaves the newspaper behind on a table.

He fast walks out of the library...looking for the time machine.

Back with Stephanie and Virgil...

Virgil wonders, "well... If I could go back in time right now... What would I change?"

They're both standing on the interior balcony of the second floor, just outside the school library.

Stephanie asks, "no elementary school museum tours?"

She starts to pout.

Virgil makes a very awkward face.

He starts to say, "umm..."

Stephanie is quick to assure him, "I'm kidding."

They both awkwardly chuckle some.

For a second... They look out to the ground floor.

Stephanie happily grins. Virgil happily grins too.

Virgil goes on, "I would tell Stephanie how I really feel about her..."

They turn to each other.

Virgil admits, "...that I think she's always great. That I love her."

Stephanie blushes a little.

She says, "really?"

Virgil nods.

He smiles wide. Stephanie smiles wide.

Stephanie admits, "and if I could go back in time? I think I'd have made the first move on Virgil years ago."

Virgil lightly goes, "ohh...I got game now."

Stephanie laughs hard a little.

They both happily grin.

Stephanie gets closer to Virgil.

They're about to kiss...when a familiar voice interrupts.

Charlie calls out, "Virgil!"


	2. Act I: Derek Runs After Time

_ Act I _

Charlie more lightly calls out, "Virgil!"

Virgil turns around.

Sounding annoyed... Virgil tells him, "Charlie! Go find your crush or Zeke. I'm indisposed here!"

Stephanie chuckles.

Charlie tries hard not to laugh over that.

Virgil slightly glares at Stephanie.

Stephanie still slightly smiles.

Stephanie figures, "oh come on boys. However it worked? Your time travel and déjà vu helped me see through Derek. The least we can do is hear him out."

Charlie confidently adds, "thank you Stephanie."

He's smiling wide.

Somewhat sarcastically... Virgil comments, "what?! I can't believe you two."

Stephanie chuckles hard.

She happily grins some.

Charlie wonders, "what does the word "teleportation" mean to you? It's bigger than time travel. It's a whole new transportation paradigm. We still have the slide projector, and..."

Stephanie excitedly figures, "and I'm sure I would love to see the time machine and the teleporter sometime."

Sounding stunned... Charlie adds, "wow. J...just like that?"

Completely unphased... Stephanie just says, "yes."

All three of them smile.

Then... Virgil figures, "yes, yes. That's great. But, Charlie? Why aren't you going to Zeke about this first and letting me be with Stephanie?"

Charlie explains, "oh! Yeah. Sorry Virgil. But, he's not here. And, I really wanted you to also hear..."

Virgil suddenly looks worried.

At the same time... Stephanie and Charlie ask in concern, "Virgil?!"

Virgil points out, "Charlie... The three other jocks aren't with Derek. Where's Derek and Zeke?"

He points over to the three other jocks on the first floor.

He's just noticed they're splitting up to head out with their backpacks...without Derek.

Charlie looks worried.

Charlie realizes, "dang it! You're right. Something is wrong. We have to find them, Virgil!"

Virgil and Charlie start to fast walk for it.

Stephanie calls out worriedly, "Virgil?!"

Virgil pauses.

Virgil tries to insist, "Stephanie? I'll...I'll help you sort through more déjà vus later. Right now, me and Charlie have to...!"

With mixed feelings... Stephanie argues, "I saw you guys jump through a black hole. I'm not losing you again! Hard sniffle. Please. You don't have to explain now. I just want to come with you."

She's close to tears.

Virgil, Charlie, and Stephanie look very nervous at each other.

After a bit... Virgil lets out a nervous breath.

He figures, "okay. Whatever happens? D...don't let go."

He puts a hand on Stephanie's.

Stephanie takes his hand.

Charlie looks kind of amused.

The three of them break into a run.

And... Stephanie and Virgil are holding hands.

Stephanie sincerely concludes, "that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say. Please don't let go."

Virgil sincerely adds, "I won't."

With mixed feelings... Virgil realizes, "you know? I think it was the video tape of the football game I showed you and Derek."

He, Stephanie, and Charlie are starting to run down a set of stairs.

With mixed feelings... Stephanie realizes, "ohh..."

Charlie comments, "of Derek losing? Yeah: That would explain why Stephanie and Derek are experiencing serious déjà vu. Too bad the tape got lost to time."

At the same time... Stephanie and Virgil kind of amusedly add, "yeah."

Not long before...

Zeke has spotted Derek leaving the school library.

He chases after him.

They both start to head down the set of stairs.

Zeke calls out loudly, "Derek?!"

Derek breaks into a run. Zeke breaks into a run after him.

Derek pushes his way past some students.

Very annoyedly... One of the students calls out, "hey! What's your deal?!"

Several more students annoyedly call out hey.

But... Derek keeps running for it.

He thinks back to the previous timeline with the school dance.

And... He remembers more lightly Virgil talking to him about a certain time travel trip they were planning:

_The suits are in the basement. We'll go through the tunnels under the cafeteria._

Derek's first educated guess was the basement room right under the football stadium:

Room 77.

When Derek gets to Room 77?

He tries to close the vault door first.

But... Zeke angrily punches him into room 77.

Derek groans hard some.

He pulls himself up over a section of the time machine.

But... He kind of quickly gets back up.

Derek mutters under his breath, "my game hasn't really started yet, scary dude."

Zeke and Derek angrily cry out.

They tackle each other.

They tumble to the ground as a result.

They're exchanging fists on the ground.

Ten minutes later...

Virgil, Stephanie, and Charlie get into room 77.

Zeke is coughing hard, clutching his side.

Derek has suited up in a snowsuit.

And... The temporal vortex is opening out from the time machine slide projector.

Virgil, Stephanie, and Charlie look wide eyed in shock at Derek.

Derek calls out, "see you dorks...I'm rockin' my life now!"

He laughs loudly.

Zeke angrily tries to tackle Derek to stop him.

But... Derek jumps into the temporal vortex first.

With Virgil closer to the grappling hook?

He's preparing to throw it into the vortex to try to pull Derek back out of the vortex.

Stephanie warns, "Virgil?! Don't you hurt anyone with that hook!"

Virgil tries hard not to look back at her.

He's breathing nervously.

Charlie kind of tensely explains, "Stephanie? It's okay! It's only meant to pull him back. Not hurt him!"

Virgil throws the grappling hook into the vortex.

Virgil adds, "exactly."

Stephanie apologizes, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know."

She looks a little embarrassed.

Virgil tries to assure, "it's cool: You didn't know."

Zeke calls out, "guys?! How about more pull?!"

He's pulling on the grappling hook.

Almost at the same time... Charlie and Virgil realize, "ohh."

Charlie, Virgil, and Stephanie help Zeke keep a tight pull on the grappling hook.

More lightly... Stephanie adds, "thanks Virgil."

Virgil adds, "you're welcome."

The four of them smile knowingly.

But... Just as quick... The grappling hook just comes back empty.

The momentum alone doubles back on the four of them.

They all tumble back to the ground.

They all groan a little.

They all kind of quickly get up. But, Virgil helps Stephanie up anyway.

Stephanie adds, "thanks."

Suddenly... Slow flashes of C.I.A. agents blink in and out of time...taking away parts of the time machine.

Zeke, Virgil, Stephanie, and Charlie look wide eyed in shock.

Almost at the same time... Zeke and Virgil calls out, "Charlie?! What did he do?!"

Zeke, Virgil, Stephanie, and Charlie are hurriedly checking the time machine parts blinking in and out.

Charlie first checks for some plans...and finds them crumpled up on the ground.

There's no blinking in and out from them.

Charlie realizes, "oh no. Derek...entered them into the time machine."

He's close to tears.

He sniffles hard.

Zeke coughs hard.

Zeke firmly says, "you don't leave plans of the time machine on the time machine. What did he...?!"

Charlie reveals, "it's not time machine plans. I...I left my teleportation plans here!"

Suddenly... Present Charlie and present Zeke are blinking in and out.

Zeke worriedly calls out, "Charlie!!" Charlie worriedly calls out, "Zeke!!"

Virgil and Stephanie worriedly call out their names.

Tears fall from Zeke's, Virgil's, Stephanie's, and Charlie's faces.

Virgil quickly tosses Stephanie a snowsuit.

Stephanie can't help but wonder, "Virgil?! What are you...?"

Between time blinks... Present Charlie realizes, "you both...have...to stop Derek!! It's...the only way!!"

Between time blinks... Present Zeke calls out, "you...have...to go! Hurry!!"

Present Zeke coughs hard, clutching his side.

The weird quantum physics and the fight with Derek have taken a lot out of him.

Present Charlie coughs hard from the weird quantum physics.

Present Charlie tosses his watch to Virgil...just before Present Charlie blinks out of the present time.

Virgil calls out worriedly, "Charlie!!"

He tries to reach for him.

But... Present Charlie has already blinked out of time.

Virgil somberly cries out, "no!! Charlie!!"

Tears are falling from his and Stephanie's faces.

Stephanie very nervously points out, "Virgil! I...I know. Hard sniffle. But... Hard sniffle. We have to go in to save Charlie and Zeke. Help me get the snowsuit on?"

She's hugging him close all the while.

More lightly... Virgil quickly says, "okay. Okay Stephanie! You're right."

Stephanie pulls away some so Virgil can easily turn to face her.

Stephanie quickly nods.

They very nervously smile a little knowingly.

Stephanie suits up in a snowsuit with Virgil's help.

They both get snow goggles on.

Stephanie adds, "Snowsuit Guys or Minutemen? Last chance to tell me."

They both smile a little.

Virgil somewhat lightly says, "we're called the Minutemen!"

Stephanie lightly calls out, "go Minutemen and Minutewoman! Whoo!"

She does so with her arms out.

They both chuckle some at that.

Stephanie and Virgil jump into the vortex...holding hands.

And... In a bright blue flash of light?

The temporal vortex and the rest of the time machine are starting to blink out of present time.


	3. Act II: The Past Going Mad

_ Act II _

Yesterday, 1:03 P.M...

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie fly out of the blinking in and out time vortex.

Only... They didn't land in Room 77.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil crash into the side of a vending machine.

Well... More like Present Virgil mostly crashing into it.

Present Stephanie checks in concern, "Virgil?! Are you okay?!"

Present Virgil groans hard.

He gets up almost like it's nothing.

He almost falls from hunching over.

But... Present Stephanie catches him.

Present Virgil dizzily says, "five more minutes, mom..."

Present Stephanie nervously sighs.

From inside the vending machine... Chester assumes, "hey! Stop rattling the machine! I'm eating kiwi crisps: At least let me finish eating."

Present Stephanie sighs in mixed feelings.

She's about to say something.

But... She suddenly hears familiar voices.

Present Stephanie realizes, "we got to hide, Virgil."

With Present Virgil too heavy for her to carry on her back?

She kind of hurriedly drags Present Virgil over to a red comfy chair by some stairs.

Present Virgil starts to regain his senses.

He murmurs, "Stephanie? What...?"

Present Stephanie sits next to Present Virgil.

Present Stephanie whispers, "shh...!"

She puts a finger to his lips to signal to stay quiet.

The teariness in both of their eyes has been starting to dry up.

They both look back to the vending machine.

And... They see Past Virgil, Past Charlie, Past Zeke, and Vice Principal Tolken talking at the vending machine.

Past Charlie says, "Vice Principal Tolken. We want to talk to you about starting a new club."

Present Virgil whispers to Present Stephanie, "this is crazy."

Present Stephanie whispers, "you're telling me."

Present Virgil then notices something interesting about Present Charlie's watch.

Present Virgil whispers, "Stephanie?" Present Stephanie whispers back, "what?"

Present Virgil realizes, "Charlie's watch has GPS locks on the snowsuits."

Present Stephanie asks in confusion, "Charlie? Wh...why would he do that?! He trusts you and Zeke."

They both try hard to keep their voices down.

Past Zeke points out, "aren't you going to do something?"

He also points over to Chester still stuck in the vending machine.

Vice Principal Tolken is in the midst of saying, "like what? Change the way high school...?"

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are climbing up and over the stairs railing.

Vice Principal Tolken looks around for anything suspicious.

But... By then?

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are already out of sight.

Vice Principal Tolken is continuing, "sorry. Like I was saying, gentlemen... Change the way high school...?"

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil have been standing in a corner of a higher section of the stairs to hide from Vice Principal Tolken and Past Virgil.

Some students are walking past Present Stephanie and Present Virgil.

These students continue to talk among themselves, completely unaware of the two standing there.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil breathe sighs of relief.

Present Virgil says, "good idea, Steph. I never would have thought that would work."

Present Stephanie points out, "well, now you know it does. You're welcome."

They both smile to each other.

Then... They fully walk up the stairs to the second floor.

Present Stephanie points out, "so... You were telling me about GPS locks from Charlie, which I still don't understand why?"

Present Virgil figures, "right after we came back from the black hole? He must have put trackers in them in case someone tried to take over the time machine. He really worries about others futures."

Present Stephanie nervously concludes, "well... I hate it this time that he's right. You know?"

Present Virgil recalls, "yeah. The other time were the ripple effects from enough time jumps creating the...black hole."

Suddenly... Present Virgil looks wide eyed at the watch in surprise.

Present Stephanie says, "Virgil? I'm here for you: Like you here for me. What's wrong?"

Present Virgil smiles a little at that.

Present Virgil says, "thank you Stephanie."

Present Stephanie puts a comforting hand on his.

Present Stephanie adds, "you're welcome."

Present Virgil nervously sighs.

Then... He holds up the blue and gray GPS tracker lights on Charlie's watch.

The tiny tracker lights form a layout of a certain hallway.

Present Virgil says, "Derek is on his way to Vice Principal Tolken's office. And, that's the last place the Minutemen would go. So, why would he?"

Present Stephanie figures, "we could just catch him first."

They both smile a little at that.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie break into a run...heading for Vice Principal Tolken's office.

Soon, at Vice Principal Tolken's office...

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie peek through the window in the door.

And... They see Present Derek talking to Vice Principal Tolken.

Present Derek has snow goggles off and the hood of his snowsuit down to show his face.

Vice Principal Tolken says, "I'm sorry. But, this? This is kind of over my head."

Present Derek figures, "hey man. I'm not asking you to understand science fiction. But, we both understand how important it is to maintain the social order of high school. Right?"

He's pretending to be nervous in front of him.

Vice Principal Tolken all too casually smiles.

Vice Principal Tolken considers, "okay Derek. How can I help you maintain the social order?"

Present Derek smirks.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie look wide eyed in near disbelief.

Present Virgil mutters under his breath, "they're...they're teaming up. Like supervillains."

Present Stephanie tries to assure, "Virgil? The Vice Principal means well."

Present Virgil gives her a doubtful look.

Present Stephanie moderately sighs.

Present Stephanie points out, "well... At least better than Derek."

They both chuckle a little.

Then... They both hear Vice Principal Tolken dialing some numbers from his office phone.

Over the phone... Vice Principal Tolken says, "hello. F.B.I? I want to report teleportation machine plans stolen from a surprise super genius student named Derek Beaugard. He says he called to meet you to... Oh yes. I understand. School security will give you full cooperation. You're here any minute? Great."

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie look wide eyed in shock.

Present Virgil checks Charlie's watch.

It's already been eight minutes on the other side of the temporal vortex.

Present Virgil tells Present Stephanie, "Stephanie? I'll explain the temporal physics later. But, we got to go back to the time vortex before it's too late! Now!"

Present Stephanie quickly nods.

They both break into a run...heading back for Room 77.

Vice Principal Tolken calls out, "hey! Hold it right there!"

He has just come out of his office.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie head down the stairs by the vending machine.

Soon... Several school security guards are blocking the hallways.

One of the school security guards warningly calls out, "stop!"

Present Virgil sneaks past the school security guards.

He's putting back on snow goggles and the hood of his snowsuit.

He twistedly laughs some to himself.

He breaks into a run for the time machine.

Present Stephanie whispers to Present Virgil, "what do we do now, Virgil?"

Present Stephanie looks worried.

But... Present Virgil smirks some.

He suggests, "a plan Zeke would be proud of doing himself."

With the vending machine already really shaken from Present Virgil crashing into it?

There are some tiny cracks left in the glass for the vending machine.

Present Virgil calls out, "a stink bomb in the vending machine! Do your best to take cover!"

Present Stephanie and the school security guards look very confused.

But... Chester scoots over as quickly as he can in the vending machine.

And... Before anyone can stop him... Present Virgil hard kicks into the far right half of the vending machine's glass.

The glass shatters harmlessly into pieces in and out of the vending machine.

Present Virgil helps him walk out of the vending machine.

Chester realizes, "there's no stink bomb. Thanks snowsuit buddy!"

Chester and Present Virgil smile wide.

They briefly wave to each other.

Chester runs off for class.

One of the school security guards calls out, "hey! No running!"

With some mixed feelings... Present Stephanie chuckles hard.

With one of the school security guards too busy trying and failing to catch Chester?

There's a clear opening in one of the hallways.

Present Virgil says, "come on! Go!"

He leads Present Stephanie out down that same hallway.

They both run through a boys gym locker room.

Many sweaty boys in the locker room look confused.

But, they just shrug and laugh a little.

By the time the school security guards get there?

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie are out of sight.

Vice Principal Tolken is standing among the school security guards.

He's angrily glaring at a wall of the locker room.

And... He mutters under his breath, "snowsuit guys."

A minute or so later...

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie get to the hallway to Room 77.

And... They see several temporal vortexes spinning around.

Present Virgil murmurs, "good gravy!"

They both look stunned.

Present Stephanie holds his hand tightly.

Present Virgil checks Charlie's watch.

Present Stephanie wonders, "well... What readings are on Charlie's watch?"

Present Virgil nervously points out, "I just tried that. He's...he's already gone back to the present."

They both gulp nervously.

Present Stephanie awkwardly points out, "well... Just try out one together?"

Present Virgil realizes, "I don't think we have a choice, Steph. We only have a few seconds before those temporal phys... Nervous gulp. Well, yeah."

Present Stephanie points to the temporal vortex by a abandoned locker on the last part.

They both very nervously grin.

They both keep holding hands.

And... They run jump into that temporal vortex.

They spin and spin around in the temporal vortex.

They excitedly go whoo.

Then... They vanish out of this point in time.

That same day, thirty minutes later...

Past Virgil, Past Zeke, and Past Charlie are temporarily pulled from class to be questioned by the F.B.I.

They really don't know what the F.B.I. is talking about though. And, no teleportation plans are found in their pockets or in their lockers.

Past Derek is temporarily pulled from class to be questioned next by the F.B.I.

He says it must have been a crazy imposter posing as him since one of the jocks can confirm he just got to class at that time. But, he really doesn't know what they're talking about either.

No teleportation plans are found in his pockets or in his locker.

So... The F.B.I. and C.I.A. has classified the Snowsuit Guys as a national security threat.

Later that day, in after school hours...

Past Charlie is saying, "Room 77 was built to be the school's fallout shelter back in the 1950's. I think it's right...through here."

Then... He, Past Virgil, and Past Zeke suddenly see several temporal vortexes blinking in and out of time.

Past Virgil calls out worriedly, "Charlie?! What is this? We didn't even start building the time machine!"

Past Charlie concludes, "I...I don't know. I'll have to run tests to be sure, Virgil."

Past Zeke thinks out loud, "or those Snowsuit Guys have the room first. To be honest? Faint chuckle. I'd like to meet them."

He's smiling.

Past Charlie and Past Virgil just look annoyed.

Past Charlie uses his watch to time how long each temporal vortex takes to blink in and out.

After that?

The three of them head on to Room 77.

Room 77 has no temporal vortexes in it. But, there's plenty of dust, furniture, and junk around.

Past Virgil comments, "someone call extreme classroom makeover."

Past Charlie comments, "this is already starting to be a disaster!"

Past Zeke comments, "got good bones though."

They're all fairly shaken.

But... They soon get to work on building the time machine.

And... They soon are all smiling.

It's not long before they've kind of forgotten all about the temporal vortexes in the hallway.


	4. Act III: Double Future Shock

_Act III_

Two days after the present day, 2:54 P.M...

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie fly out of a temporal vortex.

They crash land into a table.

But... They both try to tumble roll off of it to avoid it.

It kind of lessens the impact of the crash.

The table is vibrating. But, the metal frame and supports keep it from collapsing.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie groan hard some.

They're clutching their own now sore butts.

Some leftover plastic water cups, some leftover cheeseburger, and ketchup from have been knocked off by Present Virgil and Present Stephanie's mid-tumble rolls.

They've landed in the Burger Hour restaurant.

The temporal vortex over the table vanishes.

Some Burger Hour staff comes to clean the floor: Mopping included.

Most of the school students nervously murmur among themselves. But, they're not running away.

After all? There hasn't really been anything scary about Present Virgil and Present Stephanie's landing.

Suddenly... Present Virgil and Present Stephanie hear some familiar voices.

Future Virgil says, "hey. You guys want a hand? That must have been some fall."

He and Future Stephanie are offering to help up Present Virgil and Present Stephanie.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie chuckle some in mixed relief.

Almost at the same time... They say, "all right."

They let their future selves help them up and off the table.

Present Stephanie says, "thanks guys."

Almost at the same time... Future Virgil and Future Stephanie say, "you're welcome."

All four of them smile.

Present Virgil somewhat nervously adds, "still...you're really not going to believe who we are."

Future Virgil excitedly realizes, "wait: I got it. You...you're us from another time! Get out! That is so cool, man."

Present Virgil adds, "thanks bro."

They high five each other with their arms low.

Future Stephanie and Present Stephanie happily grin some to each other.

At the same time... They can't help but ask, "Virg? How did you...?"

Future Virgil points out, "I noticed Stephanie's hair under the hood. It's really hard to miss."

At the same time... Present Stephanie and Present Virgil realize, "ohh. Right."

They both take off their snow goggles in front of their future selves.

Future Stephanie excitedly says, "aw. That's cool! You're like a Minutewoman now."

Present Stephanie blushes a little.

She happily adds, "aw. Thank you, past or present me."

All four of them chuckle a little.

Future Virgil starts to wonder, "so... Do you want to know what day it is, or...?"

Then... They overhear Jocelyn at the front counter of the restaurant.

Jocelyn is telling Eugene, "you think maybe you could just bring the food to our table? You know...bend the rules just a little bit? Eugene Von Hoserberg?"

She fiddles a little with the name tag on the Burger Hour uniform Eugene is wearing.

Eugene nervously says, "what...what about your boyfriend? He's going to get mad at me."

All too casually... Jocelyn insists, "don't you worry about Derek. He's not here. So...what do you think?"

Eugene quickly adds, "y...you bet."

He nervously smiles.

Jocelyn adds, "great."

She starts to head back to her table.

She twistedly smiles in the direction of Future Derek.

He is sitting in a booth on the other side of the restaurant. It's out of Eugene's line of vision.

Future Derek twistedly grins back to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn starts to sit down at her booth. Her clique of mean girls is there too.

Future Zeke and Future Charlie come fast walking in with snowsuits.

Present Stephanie nervously points out, "we have to stop Derek from our time."

Present Virgil points out, "he's trying to stop the Minutemen for good, and we can't let him!"

Future Zeke and Future Charlie look stunned at the sight of Present Virgil and Present Stephanie talking to their future selves.

Future Charlie excitedly realizes, "ohh! That's...!"

Future Zeke asks Future Virgil, "guys? Are we still on for...?"

Future Virgil quickly says, "yes! Yes! Go."

He points over to Eugene.

Jocelyn has already hidden the caution wet floor sign from Eugene.

Eugene is already starting to carry a tray of food to her table.

Future Zeke adds, "cool."

Future Zeke and Future Charlie quickly nod.

They both hurry toward Eugene.

Eugene is saying to Jocelyn, "here you...go..."

He's about to slip and fall from the wet floor.

But... Future Zeke catches him in time.

Future Charlie helps prop up the tray of food to stay level in Eugene's hands.

Future Zeke tells Eugene, "it's a wet floor. We're here to help you. You got it?"

Eugene somewhat nervously nods.

Future Zeke adds, "okay. Easy, easy..."

And... Future Charlie and Future Zeke help Eugene deliver the food to Joceyln's booth.

Jocelyn and her mean girls look speechless in shock.

A student happily calls out, "all right, the Snowsuit Guys!"

Present Virgil lightly calls out, "actually, we're called the Minutemen!"

Several claps and cheers are heard in the restaurant.

Future Virgil admits, "and we didn't even have to use time travel this time. Charlie didn't want to risk more damage to the space-time continuum."

Present Virgil says, "that's awesome." Present Stephanie says, "yeah: That's fair."

Future Zeke and Future Charlie walk back to Future Virgil and Future Stephanie.

Present Virgil, Present Stephanie, Future Virgil, Future Stephanie, Future Zeke, and Future Charlie grin happily some to each other.

Suddenly... Present Derek says, "you really thought I'd come alone this time, Virgil? Past, future... Faint laugh. These guys don't care what my story is. Real jocks are buddies for each other."

He's standing there in his snow goggles and snowsuit.

And... Several jocks are with him in matching goggles and snowsuits.

Their snowsuits still have price tags on them. Present Derek clearly stole these snowsuits.

Present Virgil, Present Stephanie, Future Virgil, Future Stephanie, Future Zeke, and Future Charlie are getting teary eyed. They sniffle hard.

They also tensely glare at Present Derek.

Jocelyn, her clique of mean girls, and Future Derek are all too happy to sit at their booths and watch Present Derek.

Future Virgil sarcastically comments, "yeah. I wonder what happened with us."

He continues, "oh, yeah. I don't: Jerk."

Present Virgil, Future Virgil, Future Zeke, and Future Charlie chuckle a little.

Present Derek tensely glares.

He mutters, "I tried to get back to chilling with you Virgil. I'm not asking you this time: I know your head is made up."

Suddenly... Present Derek looks nervous.

His glare suddenly fades.

He turns to Present Stephanie and Future Stephanie.

Present Derek suggests, "Stephanie? There are a lot of different futures in the north wing and beyond. And, I know I messed up. But, a few of those futures may lead to not hurting your feelings ever again. I can take you there. So, come on: What do you say?"

He offers a hand to Present Stephanie.

Future Virgil, Present Virgil, Future Zeke, and Future Charlie look really uncertain and nervous.

Future Stephanie and Present Stephanie whisper some to each other.

Then... They both turn to face Present Derek.

Present Stephanie nervously starts to say, "Derek..."

Future Stephanie somewhat nervously says, "wait."

She motions a hand toward her.

Present Stephanie looks confused.

Future Stephanie wonders, "Derek? What...what's that?"

She points over Present Derek's shoulder.

Suddenly... Present Derek laughs hard.

He looks amused now.

He says, "come on Steph: I'm not falling for that Back to the Future trick."

The jocks with him, Jocelyn, her mean girls clique, and Future Derek laugh hard.

Present Stephanie figures, "no. But...how about my trick?"

And... Before anyone can stop her... She decks Present Derek into the other jocks.

With them kind of out of breath from laughing hard?

Present Derek and the jocks all fall over like dominoes.

Eugene and most everyone else laughs and cheers.

Present Stephanie's hand aches some under her snowsuit gloves. But, she doesn't care.

The teariness in Present Virgil's, Future Virgil's, Present Stephanie's, Future Stephanie's, Future Charlie's, and Future Zeke's eyes is starting to dry up.

Present Virgil, Future Virgil, Future Charlie, and Future Zeke are laughing hard at Present Derek and the jocks.

Jocelyn, her mean girls clique, and Present Derek look scared and stunned.

Future Zeke lightly adds, "s...she's amazing, Virgil!"

At the same time... Future Virgil and Present Virgil say, "thank you."

Sounding impressed... A tough looking guy says, "way to go, Stephanie."

Future Virgil, Future Charlie, and Future Zeke are smiling wide. Present Stephanie, her future self, and Present Virgil are happily grinning.

The unnamed tough looking guy says, "whoa! Two Stephanies? Déjà vu."

Future Stephanie excitedly adds, "go me and me!"

She and her present self high five each other.

Present Stephanie says, "yeah: That felt really good."

Present Derek and the jocks start to get back up.

Present Derek is groaning hard. He has a hand over the side of his face.

The jocks are groaning hard a little.

Suddenly... Present Virgil notices two F.B.I. vans pulling over in front of the Burger Hour.

Some F.B.I. agents are already starting to get out.

Future Derek twistedly smirks.

He's running out of the Burger Hour.

He puts away his cell phone.

It turns out he called in the F.B.I. on Present Virgil and Present Stephanie.

Future Derek says to himself, "just a little help for you, buddy in the snowsuit."

Back in the Burger Hour...

Present Virgil puts a hand on Present Stephanie's.

Present Virgil says, "Stephanie? We're all happy for you. But, we got to get back to our time before the F.B.I. arrests us!"

Present Stephanie mutters under her breath, "ohh...shoot!"

Present Derek and the jocks run out the back of the Burger Hour.

Most everyone else ducks and covers behind some booths.

Future Stephanie wonders, "you sure we shouldn't come too?"

Future Charlie adds, "don't forget me and Zeke."

Present Stephanie makes a nervous face.

She insists, "no: You stay and have fun. Please don't ruin your study date for me, Steph."

She and Present Virgil put their snow goggles on.

Present Virgil lightly says, "yeah: You guys have fun!"

He and Present Stephanie quickly wave goodbye to their future selves. They, Future Zeke, and Future Charlie quickly wave back.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie run out the back.

A F.B.I. agent calls out, "Snowsuits Guys! F.B.I!"

The F.B.I. agents search the Burger Hour.

But... Present Virgil and Present Stephanie are already across the street...heading right for Summerton High School.

Several minutes later, at Summerton High School...

They're back in the hallway to Room 77.

Several new temporal vortexes are spinning around.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie catch their breaths.

Present Virgil checks, "how are you doing, Steph?"

Present Stephanie figures, "knocking down Derek was fun. But, I...I'd feel even better if we could get back to our time and help Charlie fix the space-time continuum."

He points a finger up on the last part.

Present Virgil checks Charlie's watch.

Present Virgil realizes, "well... We have a fix on Derek now. We could get lucky this time."

He and Present Stephanie happily grin some.

Present Virgil points to one of the temporal vortexes.

Present Stephanie adds, "all right. I'm ready, Virgil."

They're holding hands.

And... They run jump into that temporal vortex.

They spin and spin around in the temporal vortex.

They excitedly go whoo.

Then... They vanish out of this point in time.


	5. Act IV: Run It Back Again

_ Act IV _

Over the course of a hour, relatively speaking...

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie keep chasing after Present Derek from one random temporal vortex to another.

Across different points of time... Jeanette and Charlie help to stabilize those certain temporal vortexes by using the time machine's temporal vortexes:

Long enough for Present Virgil and Present Stephanie to jump into them in time to catch up to Present Derek.

For the first time around? It's tomorrow from the present day.

Present Derek and his henchmen jocks are about to interrogate a scared Future Chester in a gym locker room.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie take down some jocks by surprise by decking them from behind. Future Zeke hurls some jocks against the lockers to stun them.

Future Chester still has his towel around his waist and his clothes missing from his locker.

He frustratedly goes, "oh, man!"

Future Charlie is about to give Future Chester some fancy clothes with bling.

Present Stephanie offers her own pick of clothes.

Present Virgil convinces Future Charlie to at least look at them.

Future Charlie says, "nice!"

Future Chester comes out of the gym...wearing a grayish blue T-shirt with a speeding DeLorean on it and brown pants.

He spots a certain bully in a school hallway, holding up his original clothes.

The unnamed bully just stands there, speechless in shock.

Future Chester lightly says, "oh, you can keep those. I got some new modest threads now."

He smiles.

Present Stephanie, Present Virgil, and Future Zeke start to run back for Room 77.

Present Derek calls out, "come on: We'll get them!"

He and the jocks are running after Present Stephanie, Present Virgil, and Future Zeke.

Future Charlie salutes to Future Chester. Future Chester salutes back.

Future Chester walks away.

Future Charlie calls out, "guys! I'm coming!"

He runs to catch up to Present Stephanie, Present Virgil, and Future Zeke.

The unnamed bully angrily mutters under his breath, "Minutemen!!"

Present Derek pauses by Vice Principal Tolken's school diorama.

He purposely hurls a football into the school diorama...completely wrecking most of it.

He twistedly smiles to himself.

He runs back for Room 77 before school security guards and F.B.I. can catch up with him.

Vice Principal Tolken furiously cries out at him.

Future Charlie barely runs past some school security guards and F.B.I. agents.

For the second time around? It's eight days after the present day.

And... The song Run it Back Again by Corbin B. starts to play from Present Virgil's cell phone.

Cheerleaders are doing a cheerleader pyramid outside on the school yard.

Future Stephanie excitedly calls out, "go Rams! Whoo!"

One of the jocks with Present Derek angrily hurls a tennis ball for his ex-girlfriend cheerleader.

His ex-girlfriend happens to be right below Future Stephanie in the cheerleader pyramid.

Future Stephanie lowers a arm to try to catch the tennis ball and stop it from hitting the other cheerleader.

Around then... Future Charlie runs by some school security guards to distract them away from a school issue motorized cart.

Present Stephanie, Present Virgil, and Future Zeke knock out those school security guards by surprise.

The tennis ball bounces off of Future Stephanie's hand.

Her hand aches some.

But... The momentum is enough for her and the cheerleader below to start wobbling fast.

Both cheerleaders start to fall down and scream.

But... Future Zeke, Present Stephanie, and Present Virgil come fast to save them on the school issue motorized cart.

Future Zeke grinds it to a halt.

He and Present Stephanie run jump out. Present Virgil tumble rolls on the ground.

Future Charlie keeps a eye out for the F.B.I. and more school security guards with his binoculars.

With them both standing?

Future Zeke and Present Stephanie quickly help steady the base of the whole cheerleader pyramid with their arms.

And... Present Virgil catches Future Stephanie in his arms.

They both tumble land on their sides to the grass below.

They happily grin to each other.

Future Stephanie says, "I'd kiss you. But, you wouldn't make it back in time to a time vortex."

They chuckle some.

Then... Future Charlie warns loudly, "guys! Guards 9 and 12 o'clock!"

The song Run it Back Again keeps playing on.

Present Stephanie helps Present Virgil up.

Future Stephanie gets to her feet before Future Zeke can help her up.

Several F.B.I. agents and school security guards are chasing after Present Virgil, Present Stephanie, and Future Zeke. Present Derek and his jocks are chasing after them too.

Future Zeke, Present Virgil, and Present Stephanie hurry back to the motorized cart.

They quickly wave to Future Stephanie. Future Stephanie waves back.

The four of them are also smiling some.

Several cheerleaders and several jocks excitedly call out, "all right! Minutemen! Minutemen!"

Future Stephanie is among them too.

As Future Zeke speeds the motorized cart by Future Charlie?

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie help Future Charlie up quickly onto the motorized cart.

School security tries to drive around on some motorized carts to catch up.

But... Future Zeke crashes his motorized cart through the double glass doors for the central back entrance of the school.

He grinds it to a halt at the same time.

He, Present Virgil, Present Stephanie, and Future Charlie run jump off the motorized cart.

By the time F.B.I. and school security guards go inside?

They lose sight of Future Zeke, Present Virgil, Present Stephanie, and Future Charlie.

Vice Principal Tolken is also there.

Present Derek and the jocks with him are running back for room 77 through one of the secret tunnels.

Almost at the same time... Present Derek and Vice Principal Tolken frustratedly cry out, "Snowsuit guys!!"

The song Run it Back Again keeps playing on.

For the third time around and more?

Flashes go by:

Of Present Stephanie helping a napping student wake up by spraying a little perfume in the air, of Present Virgil and Future Charlie using a roller to clean saliva off the student's desk, of Future Zeke hurling Present Derek right into a F.B.I. agent, of Future Zeke short circuiting a F.B.I. van, of Future Charlie and his cat and Present Virgil and Present Stephanie hiding up in a tree from some F.B.I. agents, of Future Zeke and Future Charlie unlocking a intact vending machine to free a student, of Present Stephanie and Present Virgil exchanging fists in a hallway with Present Derek and his jocks, of Present Stephanie and a F.B.I. agent fighting by throwing banana after banana at each other in a supermarket, of Future Virgil laughing hard at that F.B.I. agent...and of Present Virgil and Present Stephanie escorting some students fast out of a bathroom before Present Derek and his jocks could wrap them up in toilet paper mummy style.

Future Zeke decks Present Derek in the bathroom.

Future Charlie, Future Zeke, Present Virgil, and Present Stephanie are running back for room 77.

And... The song finishes.

Soon...

Present Virgil calls out, "come on! Hurry!"

F.B.I. agents call out, "hold it! Stop, or we will have to...!"

Present Derek and his jocks punch and kick their way past most of the school security guards.

Present Derek calls out, "later, dorks! Laugh! If there is a later time for you!"

Future Charlie, Future Zeke, Present Virgil, and Present Stephanie keep trying to run back for room 77.

But... More and more F.B.I. agents keep blocking the branching off hallways and doors.

The F.B.I. is about to surround Future Charlie, Future Zeke, Present Virgil, and Present Stephanie.

Suddenly... Two temporal vortexes are spinning in the middle of the hallway.

Everyone nervously gulps at that.

F.B.I. agent Rehnquist calls out, "get back: We still don't know how to stop these rifts!"

Some of the F.B.I. dive for cover. Some of them fast walk backwards.

Present Virgil nervously realizes, "well... That's our next stop. We got a few seconds. Now or never."

He and Present Stephanie hold hands.

They get ready to jump into the nearest temporal vortex.

Future Zeke whispers to Present Virgil, "Virgil? Me and Charlie will be okay: It's our time."

Present Virgil briefly turns to Future Zeke.

Present Virgil quickly nods.

He also faintly smiles.

Present Stephanie says, "good luck boys."

She nervously smiles.

Then... Present Virgil and Present Stephanie jump into a temporal vortex.

They spin and spin around in the temporal vortex.

Then... They vanish out of this point in time.

Both temporal vortexes vanish from the hall.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist calls out, "put your hands up!"

Two F.B.I. teams have their light gun pointers out and ready now.

Future Zeke and Future Charlie put their hands up.

Future Charlie takes a nervous breath.

He tells the F.B.I, "all right! I...I'll tell you everything!!"

Future Charlie is trying hard not to break down crying.

Future Zeke calls out in disbelief, "Charlie?!"

Future Charlie admits, "you don't understand Zeke: I know how to stop these rifts in the space-time continuum! But... Nervous gulp. We can't stop them on our own. There's no time now! You know what will happen if they get big enough, Zeke! They'll create black holes all over the world!!"

Future Zeke gulps very nervously on that last part.

He gets teary eyed himself.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist tells the F.B.I, "stand down! Now."

His two F.B.I. teams kind of quickly lower their light gun pointers.

Future Zeke and Future Charlie lower their arms.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist smiles a little.

He says, "please continue, Charlie Tuttle."

Charlie takes some nervous breaths.

Then... He continues, "okay. I've been working on remote packs that can stop these rifts when they become black holes. But, we don't have nearly enough equipment or parts of our own to build them all. I'll explain more on the way to F.B.I. headquarters. I think you've been chasing the wrong guys in snowsuits. But, what's very important now is working to save the planet from black holes. And, I...I'll really need your help."

There's a tense silence.

Then... F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist says, "okay people. We have to get these two boys back to F.B.I. headquarters now. Hold off on any mission on the Snowsuit Guys until you have authorization from me! We are still at code red! Let's go!"

He, Future Charlie, and Future Zeke start to head out of the school.

Future Charlie and Future Zeke smile in some mixed relief.

The rest of Agent Rehnquist's F.B.I. teams start to head out of the school too.

Future Charlie brings up, "thank you. But...there is one more thing. Can Jeanette come too? It could help the research go a little faster with her there."

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist firmly nods.

He quickly tells one of his agents to go find Jeanette.

The agent hurries to find Jeanette.

Meanwhile, within the same city block...

Many temporal vortexes are spinning around and blinking in and out of time.

Screams are heard. People are running like mad out of their cars.

Cars and whole sections of sidewalk are being sucked into the vortexes...spinning and vanishing out of time.


	6. Act V: What About the Future?

_ Act V _

A few days before that day, 8:00 A.M. to 1:21 P.M...

The local weather station for Summerton is flooded with calls complaining about winter tornadoes.

But... The random temporal vortexes keep blinking out before reporters can get there.

Walls and lockers in Summerton High School have been vanishing and reappearing at random. This was thanks to temporal vortexes.

But... After the "prank call" rumors on winter tornadoes?

No student or teacher has wanted to report on it.

Later, 3:35 P.M...

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are sitting in the Summerton city square. They've been eating ice cream together.

They have their snow goggles off and the hoods of their snowsuits down.

They're sitting on a gate styled metallic bench, perpendicular to a random storefront. Some people are walking by on the wide sidewalk.

A ice cream parlor, a local library, and several more storefronts are around the city square.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil have the last spoonfuls of their ice cream.

Present Stephanie got pistachio ice cream with caramel. Present Virgil got cookie dough ice cream.

They both smile for a bit.

But... Suddenly... Present Virgil is looking down.

Present Stephanie looks concerned.

She urges, "Virgil? Virgil!"

Present Virgil nervously asks, "yeah?"

He's not even looking up.

Present Stephanie nervously sighs.

Present Stephanie is in the midst of saying, "Virgil? We've had ice cream, and you still haven't said much since..."

Suddenly... Loud complaints and honking car horns are heard.

Temporal vortexes have been spinning around the intersection and vanishing in seconds.

Many people in their cars have been trying hard to steer out of the way of the vortexes and each other.

But... Several cars have got their tail lights smashed.

Present Stephanie looks shocked toward the cars.

She realizes, "oh my gosh. Did you see that taillight fly off?!"

Present Virgil murmurs, "who doesn't complain about rush hour?"

He's still looking down.

Present Stephanie nervously sighs.

She gets up.

She takes both ice cream cups and throws them into a trash can.

She then sits down on the bench.

She figures, "I guess you're not looking. Heavy sigh. What's wrong, Virgil?"

She puts a kind of comforting hand on his.

Present Virgil heavily sighs.

Then... He finally looks up.

He's teary eyed.

Present Virgil starts to explain, "Stephanie? I...I was spying on the F.B.I. to tell what we would go back in time to change to free Charlie and Zeke."

Present Stephanie concludes, "I know. That...that's exactly what we planned. So... What happened next?"

Present Virgil mutters under his breath, "h...he's working with the F.B.I. It's not fair!!"

He cups his fists together.

He angrily glares past Stephanie's shoulder.

Present Stephanie starts to get teary eyed.

She sniffles hard.

She tries to assure, "I...I'll always listen to you, Virg. But, you have to tell me wh..."

Present Virgil heavily sighs, looking down.

Present Stephanie looks wide eyed in shock.

She assumes, "oh my god! Did Derek go back in time to...?!"

Present Virgil thinks out loud, "no: Charlie and Zeke!! Hard sniffle! I went back to when we last saw Charlie and Zeke through a temporal vortex. They didn't even put up a fight. They just walked back to the F.B.I. headquarters like little kids!"

Very nervously... Present Stephanie tells him, "Virgil? Y...you're really starting to scare me."

Present Virgil looks up.

He looks nervous.

Somewhat casually... Present Virgil recalls, "hey. If I remember? Derek offered to show you different futures, and you still wanted to come with me."

He points to her on the mention of futures.

Present Stephanie says, "yeah. But, I..."

She makes a nervous face.

Some tears fall from her face.

Present Virgil asks in concern, "what's wrong?"

Present Stephanie brings up, "well... I...I never thought I'd see you start acting like a jerk."

They both get up.

Present Virgil insists, "I'm not!"

Present Stephanie warningly glares at him.

Present Stephanie thinks out loud, "Virgil! Charlie and Zeke like little kids? My parents would not even think of them as little, and you like little kids that aren't your sister Amy!"

She's now crossing her arms. She continues to glare.

Present Virgil gulps very nervously at that.

Present Virgil argues, "I...I wasn't close enough to hear Charlie and Zeke because I didn't want to get caught by the F.B.I. But, I...I know what I saw!"

Some tears fall from his face. He sniffles hard.

Suddenly... Present Stephanie looks wide eyed toward the trash can.

She turns back to Virgil.

Present Stephanie brings up, "Virgil? Wh...why wasn't there a receipt that came with the ice cream?"

Present Virgil nervously tells her, "there...there's been so many vortexes around the streets. Sooner or later? The shops all close in a few days anyway."

He all too casually waves his arm out some.

Present Stephanie presses on, "Virgil? I asked a easy question. What aren't you...?!"

Present Virgil thinks out loud, "okay! Okay! If you have to know? I went back in time, went in back of the ice cream parlor, and scooped some out before the staff could catch...me."

Present Stephanie angrily realizes, "you just walked in between their day shifts and stole it?! What the hell is with you?!"

Present Virgil nervously gulps.

He tries to explain himself, "Stephanie! I know you're mad. But, it's...it's not exactly what you think."

Present Stephanie cries out, "so you aren't becoming a massive jerk?!"

She tries hard to resist the urge to deck him.

She starts to cry, looking down.

Present Virgil asks in concern, "Stephanie?"

He puts kind of comforting hands on her arms.

Present Stephanie takes some deep breaths.

Then... She looks up.

Tears keep falling. Tears are falling from Present Virgil's face too.

Present Stephanie admits, "I...I want to believe it's not true. But... You have to really explain yourself, or I'm ending this relationship!! Hard sniffle. I'm...I'm so tired of being lied to by people like Derek!! Hard sniffle. You...you understand what I'm saying, Virgil?"

They both nervously gulp.

Present Virgil solemnly apologizes, "I...I'm sorry. I...I too easily get where you're coming from, Stephanie. Heavy sigh. I'll explain myself."

Present Stephanie solemnly adds, "thank you Virgil."

She puts a kind of comforting hand on his.

Present Stephanie wonders, "could we go for a walk?"

Somewhat causally... Present Virgil figures, "yeah. We...we could get some more sun."

Present Stephanie chuckles a little.

They walk across a crosswalk.

They're very nervously holding hands.

After a bit... Present Virgil questions, "do...do you know what it felt like for me to come out of the black hole?"

Present Stephanie deduces, "I don't. But...I'm going to be here to listen."

Present Virgil adds, "thank you." Present Stephanie adds, "sure."

They smile nervously some to each other.

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to slowly dry up.

That same day, ten minutes later...

They're walking between some trees. They're in a certain park.

Present Virgil explains more, "we didn't know what day we came back to at first. We...we thought Vice Principal Tolken would punish us for accidentally destroying his diorama. But, he just complained about dress codes. Charlie thought we might find other us that day. But...we didn't. Very faint laugh. It was the day we first time travelled: To try to win the lottery yesterday. It...it was almost like we...we hit the reboot button for life."

They both pause.

They very awkwardly look at each other.

Sounding stunned... Present Stephanie realizes, "wow. So... So, you think that's how it's going to all go after a black hole comes to Earth again?"

Present Virgil happily grins.

Present Virgil concludes, "exactly! Who cares what else we do now if it's just going to be rebooted for the better after this? No one else will remember what happened."

He puts out his arms on the last part.

Present Stephanie awkwardly points out, "me and Derek still remembered. And, well..."

Present Virgil is quick to say, "you're right: Bad example with Derek. But, there was only one tape I took back in time. Really."

He awkwardly smiles.

But... Present Stephanie finds it hard to look up.

Present Stephanie starts to say, "Virgil? I...I really don't mean to hurt your feelings. But..."

Present Virgil figures, "what? I'm not in school anymore! I can take it like a man, Stephanie."

Present Stephanie looks up.

She nervously says, "well... If you're sure?"

Sounding impatient... Present Virgil adds, "yeah."

Present Stephanie asks, "do...do you believe you're a god, Virgil? I'm not kidding: I'm really asking you."

Present Virgil kind of awkwardly considers, "well... Yeah: Maybe. Mostly."

He all too casually smiles.

Present Stephanie heavily sighs into her hands.

Present Virgil's smile quickly fades.

He asks in concern, "Stephanie?! What's wrong?"

Present Stephanie looks up.

They're both getting teary eyed.

Stephanie thinks out loud, "h...how do I tell you without you thinking I'm "too little" too? Hard sniffle. I understand now why you're acting this way. But... Hard sniffle. Please Virgil! Please keep trying to understand me."

Present Virgil solemnly tries to assure, "okay. But... Very faint chuckle. You're off to a good start."

Present Stephanie solemnly adds, "thank you."

They both smile a bit.

Present Stephanie takes a deep breath.

Then... She continues, "well... Black holes are really unpredictable, Virgil. They pull in information and break it down! Hard sniffle. No scientists are really sure what else is sure about them. And, well..."

Present Virgil checks, "what? What aren't you sure of?"

Some tears fall from Present Stephanie's face. She sniffles hard.

She highlights, "Virgil? Hard sniffle. What if the black hole closes this time like before...and there is no reboot button? Hard sniffle. You could be stealing money across Summerton, picking fights with little kids, and then hate yourself for life because no one will let you forget it. And, it would be the whole city. It would not be just Zeke, Charlie, or me! Hard sniffle. And, I care so much for you. Hard sniffle. I care so much for the fun caring Virgil. Hard sniffle. You know what Gabriella from High School Musical 2 would say?"

Present Virgil looks wide eyed in shock.

He somberly says, "oh no. No! Hard sniffle. Please don't, Stephanie."

Present Stephanie somberly concludes, "I'm really sorry Virgil. But... Hard sniffle. I have to tell you. Gabriella would say "but if along the way you act a certain way...pretty soon that's who you become.""

More lightly... Present Virgil argues, "but... But, we could time jump anywhere and whatever time we want. We could go to Camelot. We could go see flying cars in the year 2100. We could be gods and together! What's wrong with that?"

Present Stephanie almost grins at that.

With mixed feelings... Present Stephanie admits, "I'm...I'm sure it would be hard for me to pass on. I mean... Hard sniffle. What couple wouldn't want to be that happy?"

Present Virgil grins a little.

He concludes, "yeah! There would be no one to tell us no or where to go. No social order! Just us. If a teacher tries to give us detention? We take him out, leave school in a temporal vortex, and keep running. Is that what you'd really want?"

With very mixed feelings... Present Stephanie points out, "I...I know you're trying to have us happy together. But... Hard sniffle! You're sounding too much like Derek!"

Present Virgil looks speechless in shock.

Present Stephanie says, "and... Hard sniffle. And, that's why I'm going, Virgil."

And... She starts to sing her own version of I Got to Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2.

Present Stephanie sings, "I got to tell you what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right right now... Time keeps getting in the way..."

Tears are falling from both of their faces. They sniffle hard.

Present Stephanie puts both hands on Present Virgil's hands.

Present Stephanie sings, "whenever we try, somehow, the plan is always off! It's so hard to say... But I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay. I got to move on and be who I am! I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday. But, at least for now... I got to go my own way."

She kind of quickly moves her hands away.

Present Virgil tries hard not to cry, standing there.

Present Stephanie walks to the playground in the park. It's not far.

As she walks around the slides and swings?

Present Stephanie sings, "don't wanna leave it all behind. But, I get my hopes up...and I watch them fall. Another color turns to blue... And, it's just too hard to watch it all slip out from me again!"

She pushes a swing on the swings away hard...one by one.

As she does?

Present Stephanie sings, "I'm leavin' today... 'cause I gotta do what's best for me... You'll be okay!"

By then... Some temporal vortexes are spinning around the playground.

Present Virgil is fast walking over to the swings.

Present Stephanie sings, "I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But, at least for now? I gotta go my own way."

She points over to one of the temporal vortexes behind her.

Present Virgil sings, "what about us? What about everything we've been through?"

Present Stephanie sings, "what about trust?!"

She puts her arms out at the same time.

Present Virgil sings, "you know I never wanted to hurt you..."

Present Stephanie sings, "and what about me?! What about our friends?!"

Present Virgil sings, "what am I supposed to do?!"

Present Stephanie sings, "I gotta leave. But, I'll miss you..."

She runs a hand through Present Virgil's hair some.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil both sing, "oh...!"

They both try hard not to cry.

Present Stephanie spins around.

She's holding one of the swings with both hands.

She sings, "so... I've got to move on and be who I am!"

Present Virgil sings, "why do you have to go?!"

He hugs her close.

But... Soon?

Present Stephanie kind of quickly moves his arms away.

Present Stephanie sings, "I just don't belong here! I hope you understand..."

She turns to face him.

Present Virgil sings, "I've been trying to understand...!"

Present Stephanie puts the hood of her snowsuit back up.

Present Stephanie sings, "we might find a place in this world someday. But, at least for now..."

Present Virgil sings, "I want you to stay!"

Present Stephanie sings, "I gotta go my own way! I've got to move on and be who I am...!"

She kind of quickly moves her hands away from his.

Present Virgil sings, "what about us?!"

Present Stephanie sings, "I just don't belong here! I hope you understand..."

Present Virgil sings, "I've been trying to understand...!"

Present Stephanie sings, "we might find our place in this world someday. But, at least for now? I gotta go my own way."

At the same time... She's unlatching a watch strap off of Present Virgil's wrist.

And... Before he can stop her... Present Stephanie takes Charlie's watch.

Present Stephanie fast walks over to a temporal vortex.

She pauses right before the temporal vortex.

She turns around to face Present Virgil from a distance.

Present Stephanie is singing, "I gotta go my own way... I gotta go my own way..."

At the same time... She puts on her snow goggles and Charlie's watch.

She jump flips backwards into the temporal vortex.

She spins and spins around in the temporal vortex.

She finishes singing, "I gotta go my own way...!"

And... She vanishes out of this point in time.

Present Virgil looks on at the blinking out temporal vortexes.

He sniffles hard.

And... He breaks down crying into his hands.

A few days later, back with Future Charlie and Future Zeke...

Future Charlie, Future Zeke, and Future Jeanette have been helping the F.B.I. and C.I.A. make hundreds of remote packs to close the coming black holes.

With help from Future Charlie's and Future Jeanette's research?

They've discovered that these black holes will be more fractured at the quantum level.

Sticking a hand in each one will help close it up. But, it'll have to be with very precise timing.

Future Charlie is sitting at a F.B.I. office desk.

Scientific quantum readouts are spread out everywhere on the desk.

Future Charlie deeply sighs into his hand.

Future Jeanette checks, "Charlie? What's wrong? We..."

Future Charlie mutters under his breath, "it's my fault! It's my fault, Jeanette! If I hadn't left those teleportation plans by the time machine...! Deep sigh. None of this would be happening."

He starts to cry.

Future Jeanette tries hard not to cry. Her naturally cheerful nature didn't want to.

She hands him a tissue.

Future Charlie takes the tissue. He blows his nose into it.

Future Jeanette brings up, "bluebird... Hard sniffle. Derek and only Derek jumped into the time machine that day. He totally still would have."

They nervously smile some.

Future Charlie lets Future Jeanette throw out the tissue.

Then... Future Jeanette comes back.

She puts comforting hands on his.

Future Charlie says, "thanks. But... Hard sniffle. It still made everything worse."

After a bit... Future Jeanette kind of awkwardly concludes, "yeah. Maybe. Just be more careful where you put your plans next time. Okay, my doc?"

She smiles wide.

Future Charlie nervously wonders, "you...you really think there will be a next time for all of us?"

He nervously smiles some.

Future Jeanette tries to assure, "I know so. Secret agents are closing the black holes for us. That's already brighter. Isn't it?"

Future Charlie smiles wider.

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to dry up.

Future Charlie adds, "thanks pumpkin. I needed that assurance."

Future Jeanette adds, "you're welcome."


	7. Act VI: Final Voyage of Three Years Past

_ Act VI _

Three years ago, the first day of a certain Freshman year...

Years Past Virgil, Years Past Derek, and Years Past Stephanie are getting off the bus.

Years Past Stephanie comments, "I still can't believe you talked me into trying out for cheerleading."

She lightly nudges the back of Years Past Derek's shoulder.

Years Past Derek grins some.

Years Past Virgil lightly tries to assure, "oh, you'll do fine. It's him I'm worried about. He's in full freak mode on football tryouts."

The three of them walk past a familiar figure in a snowsuit.

They're too busy talking among themselves to really notice though.

The figure in a snowsuit is Present Virgil.

He's teary eyed. He sniffles hard.

He's sitting on one of the big concrete triangles around the front of Summerton High School.

Years Past Virgil, Years Past Derek, and Years Past Stephanie, and a bunch more students are already heading into Summerton High School.

Present Virgil is just watching them head into the school.

He heavily sighs.

He's about to look down.

But... A familiar voice says, "I knew you'd come here, Virgil."

Present Virgil quickly turns around.

And... He sees Present Stephanie standing there.

She's just taken her snow goggles off and put her hood down.

She's teary eyed.

But... She nervously smiles some.

Present Virgil looks wide eyed in shock.

He calls out, "Stephanie?! Oh my god! I... I thought you left!"

Present Stephanie bittersweetly chuckles some.

With mixed feelings... Present Stephanie admits, "I did leave, Virgil. But... Sniffle. I'll explain why I came back."

More lightly... Present Virgil adds, "I'm right here, Stephanie."

He gets up.

They awkwardly smile.

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to dry up.

Present Stephanie explains, "I relived a summer of cheerleading camp to think to myself. There was no other me there. And... Faint chuckle. I called Charlie in the past."

Present Virgil lightly goes, "get out!"

They both smile wider.

Present Stephanie explains, "yes. I really did. I...I realized that he would keep a call with time travel and me a secret if I told him to. So, I did."

Present Virgil somewhat awkwardly realizes, "yeah. That's...that's a good call."

Present Stephanie adds, "thanks."

She lightly nudges Present Virgil's shoulder.

They both awkwardly chuckle a little.

They start to walk together around the front entrance of the high school.

It's the first ten minutes of a high school day. School security won't be on patrol out here for several more minutes anyway.

Present Stephanie continues, "I told Charlie about our breakup, and that he'll find out what led to many temporal vortexes in time. Then, I... I asked if there was hope of the fun caring Virgil I know coming back."

Present Virgil somewhat nervously asks, "and...what did he tell you?"

Present Stephanie somewhat nervously continues, "he...he told me you've always had dreams of being rich and popular. He also told me you sometimes get carried away with video games. Then, you had to apologize a certain number with hundreds of times to him before he forgave you. He suggested giving you a few days to yourself was more than enough."

Present Stephanie bittersweetly smiles. Present Virgil bittersweetly smiles too.

They've paused.

Present Virgil says, "wow. I... Very faint chuckle. He's a great friend."

Present Stephanie says, "yeah. He is."

Present Virgil adds, "and you're a great friend too."

Present Stephanie adds, "aw. Thank you."

Present Virgil apologizes, "Stephanie? I... Heavy sigh. I'm really sorry for letting the power of time travel carry me away. You were right: I...I was becoming a massive jerk."

Present Stephanie nods.

She adds, "yeah. You were."

Present Virgil admits, "after you left? I relived some of my middle school days to think to myself. I didn't meet myself either."

They both awkwardly grin a little.

Present Virgil continues, "then, I...I went back in time and left money on the counter for the ice cream a day before I took it."

He awkwardly grins more.

He also pulls out a local newspaper from who knows where.

One of the newspaper headlines says:

Mystery Money Found in Ice Cream Parlor.

Present Stephanie blushes.

Present Stephanie goes, "aw. V-Rock!"

Present Virgil says, "S-Rock."

They hug each other close.

Present Stephanie concludes, "welcome back. I love you, fun caring Virgil."

Present Virgil awkwardly chuckles.

He concludes, "I love you too, Stephanie."

Present Stephanie chuckles.

They're about to kiss...when they hear some loud footsteps.

Present Virgil realizes, "Stephanie? We...we got to go."

Present Stephanie nervously asks, "umm... Why?"

Suddenly... A school security officer calls out, "who are you, and what are you doing on school property?!"

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil make nervous faces at each other.

They quickly put their hoods up.

Present Stephanie realizes, "ohh. Right Virg! Let's go!"

They both run to the side of the school.

There's a spinning around temporal vortex there. It's the same one Present Stephanie jumped through to get here.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil quickly put on snow goggles.

The other school security officer mutters, "damn graffiti guys! Get them!"

Both school security officers are chasing after Present Stephanie and Present Virgil.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are holding hands.

And... They run jump into the temporal vortex.

Present Virgil excitedly calls out, "no: We're Minutem...en...!"

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are spinning and spinning around in the temporal vortex.

They excitedly go whoo.

Then... They vanish out of this point in time.

The temporal vortex blinks out before the school security officers can see it.

They just stand there frustrated for a bit.

Several minutes later, relatively speaking...

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are walking toward the football field.

They pause in the midst of the nearby parking lot.

Present Stephanie wonders, "can I show you something? Please tell me yes."

They both grin a little.

Present Virgil excitedly says, "sure! Go for it."

Present Stephanie adds, "thanks."

Present Stephanie shows off a blue and black swirled T-shirt to Present Virgil. She has unzipped her snowsuit to show it off.

Her T-shirt has the word Minutemen across it in ice styled very light blue letters. It also has a grid of years counting down, a F.B.I. agent running after someone, and all four Minutemen including Present Stephanie standing behind the word Minutemen like they're about to give a concert.

Present Stephanie wonders, "do you like it?"

Present Virgil looks stunned.

He considers, "it's...it's awesome! You even got you on the shirt. Where did you get it?"

What they both haven't seen is a Past Charlie and a Past Zeke running after Past Virgil to try to convince Past Virgil not to stop a key part of his life.

Present Stephanie excitedly points out, "I stopped by days in our future and bought one for myself. We have a lot of fans!"

She's jumping up and down excitedly on the last part.

Present Virgil lightly reflects, "that's so cool! Some things never changing really are good."

Present Stephanie suggests, "I know. Like us dating."

She puts both of her hands on his.

Present Stephanie happily grins. Present Virgil smiles wide.

Present Virgil says, "yeah. You're awesome, Stephanie!"

Present Stephanie blushes.

She goes, "aw. Thank you!"

They're still grinning and smiling.

That is...until Present Virgil notices something.

Present Virgil somewhat nervously adds, "umm... Déjà vu fever."

Present Stephanie somewhat nervously asks, "what?"

Present Virgil points behind her.

They both turn around.

And... They see Past Zeke and Past Charlie kind of slowly walking away from the bleachers.

To avoid their faces being seen by Past Zeke and Past Charlie?

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil run by them fast enough.

Present Stephanie whispers to him, "thank you."

They get to the mostly vacant bleachers.

To avoid being seen by Past Virgil?

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie run further to the right on the bleachers.

They catch their breaths for a bit.

Then... They look out toward Years Past Derek and the other jocks gathered around him.

Past Virgil is looking out toward Years Past Derek.

And... Years Past Derek says, "...because I got a much better idea. Why don't we smear this all over them?"

He's holding lipstick out on the last part.

All too casually... Several jocks say, "yeah! Derek!"

They and Years Past Derek laugh some.

Years Past Derek hands the lipstick over to one of the jocks.

Then... All the jocks except for Years Past Derek go off to royally embarrass Years Past Virgil and Years Past Charlie.

Present Stephanie looks shocked.

She starts to cry.

Present Virgil checks in concern, "Steph? Steph?!"

Present somberly murmurs, "oh, Virgil..."

They hug each other close.

After a bit... They pull away some.

They're both teary eyed.

Present Stephanie very nervously smiles a little.

She says, "thank you Virgil. But, I...I will be."

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to dry up.

Present Virgil nervously smiles.

By then... Past Virgil is running over to Years Past Charlie's rocket cart to catch up with Past Zeke and Past Charlie.

Back to the year 2008...

Temporal vortexes are slowly but surely turning into black holes across the world.

Billions of people are gathered around their family rooms, community pools, and football fields.

Most of them are cheering for the Minutemen.

At Summerton High... The four Minutemen are standing on the football field.

They're all wearing their snowsuits. But, their hoods are down.

They also don't have snow goggles on.

Future Jeanette is standing by the Minutemen.

She's smiling wide.

She's holding hands with Future Charlie.

Reporters are snapping photos and broadcasting live.

The last few F.B.I. and C.I.A. agents are heading out with the last few remote packs.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist sincerely says, "thank you for helping us all...Minutemen."

He shakes hands with Future Charlie.

Future Charlie awkwardly says, "thank you, sir."

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist smiles.

Even with all the temporal vortexes spinning around?

Most everyone in Summerton is gathered around the football field.

They're chanting, "Minutemen! Minutewoman! Minutemen!"

The Minutemen are smiling and grinning.

Across the world... F.B.I. and C.I.A. agents are running to get to the temporal vortexes in time.

They're all wearing remote packs on their backs.

In the year 2005...

Kind of awkwardly... Present Stephanie starts to tell Present Virgil, "and... V-Rock?"

Present Virgil wonders, "yes S-Rock?"

Present Stephanie recalls, "I...I know where Derek is."

They both look kind of nervous.

Present Virgil checks, "really? Where is he?"

Present Stephanie says, "trust me. He's been hiding near the other you over here."

She points over toward Present Derek. He's not very far.

Present Derek is just coming out from under some of the bleachers.

He's wearing snow goggles. He has the hood of his snowsuit up.

Present Virgil can't help but ask, "but...but why would he hide?"

Sounding a little annoyed... Present Stephanie points out, "what do you think? He's been waiting for your other self to leave so he can try to mess up the past."

They both see Present Derek starting to fast walk down the bleachers.

Present Virgil figures, "oh no. We have to go stop him."

Present Stephanie figures, "yes, we do. Come on!"

And... The song Never Stop by Hilary D. starts to play from Present Stephanie's cell phone.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie are fast walking down the bleachers.

They're holding hands as they do.

They're going after Present Derek.

Present Derek fast walks on onto the football field.

He's heading for Years Past Derek.

Present Derek casually calls out, "hey Derek! We got to talk about the future, man."

By then... Years Past Derek and Years Past Stephanie already talked and parted ways for now.

Years Past Derek turns around in confusion.

Then... Present Stephanie and Present Virgil grab Present Derek from behind.

They also put his arms behind his back.

At the same time... The song Never Stop keeps playing.

Present Derek frustratedly calls out, "hey! Let me go Minutemen, or I'll...!"

Present Virgil mutters back, "or you'll what?"

Years Past Derek laughs hard.

He says, "hey. I don't know what's going on here. But, those are super dorky."

Present Stephanie warns, "don't start with me too!"

She has a clenched fist waved at Years Past Derek.

Years Past Derek looks awkwardly at her.

He puts his hands up.

He says, "I'm really sorry. Do...do I know you? Because you do sound familiar."

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil gulp nervously.

They both start to say, "umm... Well..."

With them both a little distracted?

Present Virgil hurls Present Stephanie to the side.

She tumble lands easily back on her feet.

Present Virgil mutters to Present Derek, "oh no you don't, Der...! I mean Jerk!"

Present Derek is about to slip his arm out of Present Virgil's grip.

But... They're soon tackling each other.

They fall to the ground as a result.

They're exchanging fists.

Years Past Derek laughs.

He almost doubles over.

Present Derek frustratedly calls out, "come on bro! Help you from the future out!"

He and Present Virgil keep trying to punch each other. But, they keep dodging just as fast.

Present Stephanie makes a very nervous face toward Years Past Derek.

Years Past Derek scoffs at Present Derek.

He thinks out loud, "what: Me time travel in a snowsuit? Laugh! That's funny. Geek!"

He's walking away.

He keeps laughing hard as he does.

The song Never Stop keeps playing.

Present Derek angrily cries out at his past self.

Present Virgil and Present Stephanie laugh hard at that.

They grin in amusement.

Present Derek angrily cries out at Present Virgil.

He's about to deck Present Virgil.

But... Present Virgil easily catches his fist.

Present Virgil concludes, "Derek? You are so grounded now."

Present Derek scoffs.

He sarcastically goes, "what? You're going to call my parents in the past? Laugh! Good luck, dork!"

He starts to run for one of four spinning by temporal vortexes.

But... Present Stephanie jump kicks him hard into another one.

Present Derek spins and spins around that temporal vortex.

He angrily cries out Stephanie's and Virgil's names.

He vanishes from this point in time.

Present Virgil goes, "it's going...going... And, she scores!"

He also has a hand over his mouth like a sports announcer.

Present Stephanie chuckles.

And... The song finishes.

Back in the year 2008...

Across the world... Black holes begin to show up.

Hundreds of F.B.I. and C.I.A. agents ready secret service issue remote controls.

They take a deep breath.

They close their eyes.

Over earwigs... They all call out, "go!"

They activate the remote packs via secret service issue remote controls.

Bright blue inverse vortexes come firing out from the remote packs.

Hundreds of F.B.I. and C.I.A. throw punches with their free hands into the black holes.

At the same time... They are shielded in the inverse vortexes.

The black holes blink in and out more and more.

Hundreds of F.B.I. and C.I.A. agents try hard to keep holding their breaths.

And... In seconds?

The black holes vanish into time.

Hundreds of F.B.I. and C.I.A. open their eyes.

They're breathing hard to catch their breaths.

But... They soon all smile and smirk in mixed relief.

And... Across the world?

Billions are cheering for the Minutemen, the F.B.I., and the C.I.A.

In the year 2005...

Suddenly... All the temporal vortexes start to blink out of time.

Present Stephanie and Present Virgil look nervous.

Present Stephanie points out, "you know what that means. Come on, Virgil!"

She and Present Virgil run jump for a certain temporal vortex.

They're holding hands as they do.

They spin and spin around the temporal vortex.

Present Virgil excitedly calls out, "Minutemen!"

Present Stephanie excitedly calls out, "and Minutewoman!"

They both chuckle some.

And... They vanish from this point in time.


	8. Epilogue: Minutemen Ride to the Future

_ Epilogue _

Back in the year 2008...

The last temporal vortex is about to close.

But... Present Virgil and Present Stephanie jump out in time.

Derek is groaning hard some on the ground.

Suddenly... Some bright white flashes go by.

Most everyone looks around in confusion.

But... Just as quick?

The flashes are gone.

The temporal vortex blinks out of time.

And... Present Stephanie and Present Virgil are standing where their future selves were.

They've become their new future selves. The hoods of their snowsuits are down.

Kind of awkwardly... Virgil says, "well... That was weird."

He and Stephanie chuckle a little.

Zeke and Virgil grin.

Charlie, Jeanette, and Stephanie are nervously smiling.

Then... Derek gets up.

He takes off his snow goggles.

He starts to say, "what...where is...?"

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist and some more F.B.I. agents walked over to him.

Many people cleared the way for them.

Sounding cautious... F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist says, "hello, Derek Beaugard."

Derek looks confused still.

Derek says, "yeah? I'm Derek."

A F.B.I. agent asks, "is this your football, Derek?"

He's holding a familiar looking football with government issue rubber gloves.

Derek nervously asks, "yeah? Why?"

He puts his arms out some with his hands on his hips.

A second F.B.I. agent tells him, "we want a word with you: About destroying Vice Principal Tolken's diorama and almost destroying the world."

Derek looks wide eyed in shock.

Derek argues, "hey! Don't tell me you're that desperate to pin it on a guy. I don't have to take that! You...you can't really prove it."

He points a accusing finger at the F.B.I.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist sternly says, "Derek? Don't insult our intelligence. We have left hidden cameras in the school after your meeting with the Vice Principal, and we know you were the only one in the hall that could throw the football to destroy his diorama. We just wanted to be sure we had all the information before bringing you in."

Derek tensely glares.

He calls out, "damn it!"

He tries to run.

But... The F.B.I. agents are faster.

They start to take him away.

Derek argues, "hey! Let go of me! I...I know of a teleportation formula. Let me go, and I'll give it to...!"

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist sternly says, "I think we've had more than enough of your plans, Derek Beaugard. Take him away."

Virgil, Stephanie, Jeanette, Charlie, and Zeke chuckle at that.

Derek angrily cries out at F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist.

And... He's taken away by the F.B.I.

Plenty of students from Summerton High laugh and chuckle.

Teachers and parents look too shocked for words.

Some nervously sigh in mixed relief.

Virgil remarks, "well... For a guy all about sticking to the status quo? He's really come full circle."

He, Charlie, and Zeke grin some.

Jeanette smiles.

Stephanie points out, "no: We stopped him for good, Virgil."

She smiles wide.

Virgil realizes, "yeah. We really did. And, you helped me from going in circles."

They're holding hands.

Stephanie blushes.

Stephanie adds, "aw."

She and Virgil smile wide.

Soon...

Most everyone in Summerton is starting to head back home. The reporters are heading back too.

A little nervously... Zeke adds, "way to go, you two. I just wish I could've been a little quicker to stop him."

Almost at the same time... Virgil and Stephanie add, "thanks."

They both smile.

Virgil tells Stephanie, "don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Stephanie says, "okay."

Virgil goes to talk to F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist before he can leave.

Charlie wonders to Zeke, "wait a minute. Then why weren't you quicker?"

Zeke points out, "he blew dust and threw a crumpled up plan at my face! The guy fought dirtier than I thought he would."

Charlie awkwardly figures, "okay! It's okay."

He and Zeke awkwardly smile.

Virgil checks with F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist, "so... Where are you taking Derek?"

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist looks straight faced.

He concludes, "he's transferring to a stricter private school for the rest of his senior year so we the F.B.I. can keep a eye on him."

Virgil comments, "you really believe that I believe that it's just a school transfer?"

He smirks a little.

Kind of cryptically... F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist admits, "no. But, it sounds good to the public. You don't have to be concerned about him coming back to Summerton. Even we can't find out the people that time traveled with him. But... Whoever they were? It'll be enough to discourage them from trying again."

Virgil awkwardly concludes, "y...yeah. That's a terrifying plan. Good one though. I'd hate to get on the F.B.I's bad side."

He gulps nervously.

F.B.I. Agent Rehnquist faintly smiles.

He concludes, "you're welcome. You're right on all the reasons: We are the secret service. Good night, Virgil Fox."

Virgil awkwardly adds, "y...yeah. Good night."

They wave goodbye.

Stephanie walks to Virgil.

She wonders, "hey Virg. How was your talk? Was it good news?"

Virgil nervously sighs.

Stephanie asks in concern, "Virgil?"

She puts a comforting hand on his.

Virgil nervously concludes, "Derek is not coming back. But... But, the F.B.I. can't be a secret service without freaking people out."

With some mixed feelings... Stephanie realizes, "ohh!"

They both make nervous faces.

Stephanie hugs him close.

Stephanie says, "I'm here. It'll be okay, Virgil. It'll be okay."

Virgil hugs her back.

They smile some.

But... It's not long before they're excitedly talking to Zeke, Charlie, and Jeanette.

One night later...

It's the school homecoming dance. The theme was Rock Around the Clock.

But... Derek is noticeably absent.

The jocks still had their circle. But, they all got dates.

For more than one reason?

They'd rather dance than talk about Derek.

Virgil is here with Stephanie.

They're drinking punch together by the punch bowl.

Virgil is also going over past events in the other timeline with Stephanie:

Like it's a top ten list being counted down.

But... Stephanie and Virgil keep smiling some.

Zeke still came with two certain ladies he met at the school library.

But... He wasn't just showing off his muscles this time.

He was showing off some disassembled time machine parts to them on a table.

Zeke and the two ladies kept happily smiling.

Suddenly... He heard some pictures snapping.

Zeke frustratedly calls out, "Charlie! Suficiente!"

He almost slams his fists on the table.

The two ladies whisper something to him.

Zeke awkwardly smirks back to them.

Charlie is holding a handheld camera.

Charlie awkwardly sighs.

Charlie says, "ohh! Right. Sorry Zeke. But, I missed a time machine part. And, I really wanted to keep pictures of all the parts for..."

Zeke laughs some at that.

Zeke comments, "fine. You took them all. Now beat it! I'm being admired here."

He kind of lightly waves his arm at him.

Charlie and Zeke smile some. The two ladies smile.

Then... Jeanette starts to hurry Charlie along.

Jeanette adds, "Zeke's right. And, we still have a dance."

Charlie gulps nervously on the last part.

Jeanette says hello and goodbye for him to the two ladies.

Zeke laughs at that.

Charlie is too distracted in nervousness to even catch it.

Jeanette asks Charlie, "you have something troubling you. So, why don't you spit it out? It's only me."

They both nervously smile.

Charlie nervously admits, "Jeanette? I love you. But, I...I told you twenty times in the past hour I don't know how to dance!"

Jeanette chuckles.

She figures, "everyone knows how, docky. They just need lead and a pendulum."

Charlie looks stunned.

Vice Principal Tolken does his Elvis impression.

After that?

Charlie awkwardly says, "umm... That's sweet, Jeanette. But, what lead?"

Jeanette excitedly smiles.

She adds, "me, kookaburra."

Charlie realizes, "ohh... Okay."

Jeanette thinks out loud, "a hand here... A hand there... Great! Oh! And, this could just be between us. Okay? I know you get nervous easy."

They're now holding hands.

Charlie smiles wide.

He adds, "thanks pumpkin."

Jeanette keeps smiling.

They start to slow dance:

With Jeanette taking the lead.

Soon...

Virgil and Stephanie are crowned king and queen of the homecoming dance.

And... Everyone aside from the jocks claps and cheers.

The jocks just look nervous about it.

Then... The music changes to Burning Love by Elvis P.

Virgil and Stephanie start to dance.

Virgil twirls her around.

Jeannette and Charlie keep dancing.

Stephanie looks like she's about to faint.

Virgil catches her.

Then... Stephanie admits, "I'm kidding!"

They both chuckle.

Stephanie twirls Virgil around.

Then... Virgil starts to slow dance with her.

Virgil nervously asks, "do...do you hear F.B.I. or C.I.A. coming?"

They both look nervous.

Stephanie looks over his shoulder.

She points out, "Virgil? Please. It's just déjà vu. That's all. I don't hear them coming."

Virgil concludes, "thank you Stephanie. I...I needed that."

Stephanie adds, "you're welcome. And, in any time...I'll always vote for you."

Stephanie grins wide. Virgil smiles wide.

They lean closer.

And... They pull each other into a kiss.

Over the course of two weeks...

The Minutemen became so popular that high school students across the world started to copy them to stand up to bullies.

Snowsuits are being sold out in the middle of fall.

It's not long before most students across the world declare they're Minutemen too.

With no property damage from anyone except the bullies?

Many teachers have either given up or resigned in frustration.

Even Vice Principal Tolken has given up looking for more Minutemen.

Virgil, Stephanie, Zeke, Jeanette, and Charlie have moved their afterschool club to a online club to help protect the identities of Minutemen across the world. It's called Minutemen4AllTime dot com.

With Charlie and Jeanette helping the F.B.I. and C.I.A. save the world from black holes?

They've looked the other way.

The time machine may be dismantled. But, the Minutemen have made history as freedom fighters for high schools worldwide.

Three days after Minutemen4AllTime is official...

Zeke, Virgil, and Stephanie have been called over to Charlie's house.

Virgil says, "okay."

Stephanie says, "we're here, Charlie."

Virgil says, "where's the fire?"

Stephanie nervously adds, "oh gosh. I hope you two are kidding."

Zeke and Virgil are about to say something.

But... Charlie says, "gentlemen and lady... Brace yourselves for..."

Stephanie can't help but ask, "wait. Sorry: Where's Jeanette?"

Charlie makes a nervous face.

He is standing by his chalkboard.

He recalls, "oh. I already showed her last night. She...kind of just lets herself into my room when I'm about to sleep or..."

Everyone else looks stunned at him.

Charlie nervously insists, "it...it's not what it sounds like!"

Zeke and Virgil try hard not to laugh at Charlie.

Virgil adds, "uh-huh. Very interesting timing there."

Stephanie laughs hard at that.

Charlie blushes in embarrassment.

Stephanie sincerely tells him, "I'm really sorry, Charlie. Just... Hard laugh. It's cute and creepy."

She's also making a nervous face.

Zeke and Virgil look amused at Charlie.

Charlie starts to glare warningly at them.

Then... Virgil says, "okay. Okay! Moderate sigh. No interruptions. What is it you wanted to show us, Charlie?"

Charlie slightly smiles.

Charlie adds, "thanks Virgil."

Virgil adds, "you're welcome, Charlie."

He smiles.

Then... Virgil and Charlie do a special handshake of their own.

It's a fist bump, a circle trace in the air, and butterfly wings with thumbs crossed together.

At the same time... They lightly call out, "rockets!"

Zeke and Stephanie smile in amusement.

Charlie continues, "right. As I was saying..."

Suddenly... Another Charlie says, "brace yourselves for what is going to be..."

Charlie continues, "...the greatest invention in the history of all mankind."

He and Clone Charlie are standing there now.

They both happily grin.

Zeke, Stephanie, and Virgil look shocked.

Zeke says, "whoa. I knew the shrimp tacos were a bad idea. But... Moderate sigh. This is worse, man."

Virgil nervously realizes, "he...he made another Charlie..."

Both Charlies enthusiastically say, "oh. And... Before you keep saying that... There's more! How great is...this?!"

They step back from each other some.

They both put their arms out.

And... A Clone Virgil and a Clone Stephanie suddenly walk into the room.

Clone Virgil nervously turns to Clone Stephanie.

Clone Virgil argues, "Stephanie? This is crazy! What are we even doing here? They're going to hate us."

Clone Stephanie tries to insist, "come on, Virgil! No one hates you. It'll be a good...weird."

Virgil, Stephanie, and their clones look wide eyed at each other.

Zeke calls out, "Charlie?! You didn't clone me too! Right?"

Charlie shakes his head.

Clone Charlie insists, "we wouldn't dream of cloning you."

Zeke firmly nods.

He adds, "good. Or, I'd string you both up by your shirts with the grappling hook."

Both Charlies breathe a sigh of relief.

Suddenly... One of them asks, "wait: Where did Stephanie and Virgil go?"

Stephanie, Virgil, and their clones have vanished from sight.

Zeke and both Charlies hear two doors open.

They also hear some excited talking.

Both Charlies say, "split up. We got to find them."

Zeke awkwardly adds, "o...kay. This is still kind of freaky."

He goes with one of the Charlies.

Suddenly... Zeke hears a familiar voice from behind him.

Zeke grins.

He whispers, "great! I'm in."

Both Charlies think out loud, "Zeke? Who are you talking to? Zeke? Virgil?! Stephanie?! Hey! Put us down! Guys?! I haven't even got to explain the practical solutions of...! Hey, can't we talk about...? What about the team? Minutemen Ride Again! Guys?"

And... Both Charlies are carried out to his front door.

Stephanie is saying, "well... Please don't worry, Charlie. We're still a team. But..."

Stephanie and Virgil remark, "we got some Minutemen rides of our own right here."

Their clone selves chuckle hard at that.

All four of them are happily grinning.

Both Charlies look wide eyed in shock.

Charlie remarks, "w...we've created monsters."

All too casually... Zeke adds, "at least you'll have company. I get to go back in for a hour."

Clone Charlie calls back, "what do you mean?!"

Charlie calls back, "yeah Zeke: Aren't you getting kicked out for a hour too?!"

They both make nervous faces.

Zeke laughs.

He adds, "sorry Charlie. It's now a really amusing day for me."

He and Virgil high five with their arms low.

Both Charlies try to run back into the house.

But... Stephanie and Clone Virgil close the front door faster.

Both Charlies call out, "double dang it!"

From the other side of the front door?

Zeke adds, "that kid really loves science."

Virgil adds, "yep. You can call me crazy. But, I'm starting to really love science now."

Zeke, Virgil, Stephanie, Clone Virgil, and Clone Stephanie laugh hard.

Then... All five of them head back to Charlie's room.

And... All the way from Charlie's room?

There are a lot of happy chuckles and laughs being heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is based off of the extended ending on the DVD of Minutemen. I did add my own big humorous twist to it though.


End file.
